the Blood Eyed King
by Demon693
Summary: what if you could make your perfect world? what if you hade it and it was frowned apon by a console of gods you didn't know about? well this story is your answer. this is the first cross over involving EVERY TOPIC EVER.


Clang 7

The BLOOD EYED KING

(Authors note: this is somewhat of a fan fic, and so not all characters and topics belong to me but the original owners of said characters which will appear at times when they actually show also know this is a hard topic because this being a real place in and outside my head where said characters have their own lives so it will be hard to keep up on all details. FINAL NOTE pay attention to what you ready here closely because some characters I will use here are going to have different personalities because characters were different based on what occupation they have here. Thank you for reading. )

CHAPTER 1

NEW BEGINIGS

I wake up every day, the same torrent of sounds, feelings, tastes, sight, and feels welcome me back from the world in my mind, back to the reality I hated so much. After fully waking up I jumped in the shower for 30 or so minutes, the feel of hot water soothed my body with the secession of a river running down me. After I got out I was met by the intense cold. Almost instantly I grabbed a towel dried off and ran to my room so I can get under the blanket in there and warm up again. After I came out at 5:20 and got back in bed my mom came in and said" sorry Dillon but you don't have school today", first thing I thought was ah (please insert swear of your choice here.) and went back to bed. (Here's where the real story began) as I slept my mind went wild yet tame at the same time. In seconds I was back where I was in the deepest part of my mind. Within the storm of thoughts, feelings, and memories I sat and let my world take shape. As I sat it became clearer in my mind, the feel of my throne, the smell of fresh air, the sounds of the room, and when it became clear I saw I was not alone! When I finally got control of my body again I immediately jump from my seat and landed on the over side of the room. "Who dares invade this room" I bellowed as I drew my sword "show yourself now or perish by my blade." After a moment she stepped out of her hiding place and said "do you draw your blade at your love." When she was completely out of the shadows that encased her form my arms grew heavier, at that I placed my blade back in its sheath and said "come on now Rena, you know not to surprise me like that." She gave me that look that said 'I know you said but it's still funny to see the look on your face after words' and came over and hugged me "welcome back home" kissed me and walked over to the throne next to mine and sat. I sighed this is how it usually starts when she does that. I join Renamon at the throne (and yes see is my wife because one I needed someone who knew how to fight that could trust and plus that's a story for another time on how we even like each over) and think this is just another day here in the world where all minds are connected. When I reach my spot I sit, I stare into the distance as I sit in the castle of glass, the crown jewel in my mobile home within the world spear, as it moves on the great desert of possibility. As I stare of I begin to wonder "would my life be different if I could never leave here, never wake from this place ever" my wife must have read my mind at that point and said "sometimes I wonder that as well dear." And have me a comforting embrace. After some time sitting and thinking about the possibility's I remembered I have to check on something and called "lightbringer R.d report."(Let's see if you can figure this one out.) And out of nowhere she appeared and gave a bow with her fist over her heart and said "what is it you seek my lord" to which I replied "status on reconstructing R.d" Almost instantly she through me a disk which when I caught it showed a holographic status report. This is where I sensed something wrong because usually R.d would elaborate on some of this so I asked sincerely "is something the mater lightbringer." At that moment see asked "permission to speak freely sir" and with a node of my head she began "I worry sir that a friend of my is ill at the moment and the healers and doctors can't find a way to cure him sir" to that I stood and began walking the door and said "let's give him a visit then shall we my friend, and don't threat he will get better soon but I fear for him as well."We began to walk in the streets as people cheered as I came and went. When we reach the hospital, R.d leads us to his room. When we entered there I saw war master Lucario lie in bed with a massive snake bite in his shoulder, when I approached his ears pricked up and in a small voice he said while putting his paw over his heart "my lord it's you, R.d it is good to see you again." Taking his paw off his heart "so my friend what brings you to see a sick warrior today" I get close and take his paw in both my hands and say "I have come to do what medicine will not." As my hand lit up "I have come to heal a friend and keep you from the grip of death, if you die from this poison we will loss a friend that can't be replaced." Soon the blue light was surging to his shoulder. Then his entire body lit up and soon his wound began to leak a green liquid that smelled horrible. After it all leaked out the wound it began to close. After the light of my power vanished Lucario opened his eyes, seeing no need to see with aura sense anymore and looked at me then his arm with those blood red eyes. After testing his arm and the rest of his body he got up and stretched a bit. "Thank you lord Dillon" as he saluted as R.d did earlier "you are to kind." I put my hand on his newly healed shoulder and said "no need man and stop talking medieval because now you guys have got me talking like that. Plus you would do the same for me so why not the over way around." He nodded his head and gave R.d a hug and went to go talk to the doctors about leaving. "You really are a nice guy you know that." said Rena "sometimes you do overdo it a bit but still you really show generosity all the time. No wonder the people love you. But I wonder what the council will say when they find out that you …" after making sure no one else is listening in "…harbor every person from the worlds they tell you to destroy." At that moment I remembered what the council said on the faithful day I awoke to this land. "We speak to YOU Dillon McCarthy. Take the world of your thoughts and travel the endless sands for all eternity in life as a human and in death as a champion to the gods before you today. Even when you die you will travel to find those of evil worlds and kill them, world and all, to never let a soul of their vile worlds live. The last thing is in life you may not tell a soul." After that first dream I woke on that night when it all began, in a cold sweat while I was scared to death from what I saw. After that I went into the bathroom and washed my face and took a drink of cooled water, as soon as I looked in the mirror I gasped at what I saw. My once brown eyes were now red as blood! After closer inspection I found out that if you at them from a distance there normal but if you look to close you can see the difference clearly. At that shock I had I decided to go back to sleep, which now looked like the biggest mistake I ever made. Because when I went back to sleep I just woke again in the castle of glass for the first time. Then someone shacked me out of that stillness and I was back in present time. When I looked around I saw it was R.d shacking me as she said "sir, SIR wake up" to witch I replied "sorry if I scared you lightbringer. Thanks" "no need sir I just did what you told me to do when you space out like that." She said as she walked out stopped at the door and said "also sir war master Lucario requests a meeting with you when you can come back at the castle." "Tell him I'll be there shortly." I said to her before she left the room. I lingered for a bit and summoned a mirror and look deep into my blood red eyes that when here did not hide them self in this world no matter how hard I try to change them and said before I left "to think my life changed just as suddenly as my eyes did nine years ago and I would gain so much from just one choice I could never change." And began to fly back to the castle on nothing but a thought. In mid fight I felt a sharp pain in my chest as I began to crash. When I hit I looked at my chest and saw nothing then all of a sudden I woke up from that world to see the knife in my heart! When I looked up my vision blurred and all I could hear was before I went to sleep was "welcome back, have a nice dream Dillon." And I fell. When I awoke again was in the master bed room of the castle and looked around warily. I tried to return to my real body but it wouldn't work. "Ah (please insert another swear of your choice here.) 


End file.
